新しい人生- Atarashii Jinsei The Ritual
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: RATED M for smut and content. This is the full ritual from my story 新しい人生- Atarashii Jinsei. Naru x Mai


A/N: Here is the M rated portion of The Ritual from the story 新しい人生- Atarashii Jinsei.

* * *

Naru made his way to their makeshift ritual altar. He took each of the spices and placed them in order according to the guidelines. Then he reached in his bag and pulled out a blue sweater. It looked well worn and if someone would read the inside tag, it would say Gene Davis. Naru placed the sweater in the center of the candles. Then he turned to Mai.

"Mai, come here please."

Mai stood from her bed and went to stand beside Oliver. He laced his fingers with hers, pulling her closer. He began to whisper the directions for the herb mixing in her ear. "First the burdock root, tribulus, and seaweed. Then black haw, vitex, and wild yam root. Last, ashwagandha, Ho Shou Wu, Dong Quai, and the maca root."

As Ma took each herb, Naru placed his hands over hers and guided her hands. Once all the herbs were evenly distributed, he had Mai take a match and light it. Then he guided her hand to each candle, in a specific order, and lit the candles. As the candle was lit, the temperature seemed to arise a few degrees. Mai and Naru stepped back and they closed their eyes. Almost immediately, Mai knew what to say.

"Sweet Goddess, Kichijōten, hear our prayer. We pray for fertility and conception at this time. Please guide the soul that was most attached to this item to come to my womb. Grant me health, strength, and a wise mind to carry, birth, and raise one who will be a symbol of all you do for all."

"Sweet Goddess, Kichijōten, hear our prayer. We pray for libido and balance at this time. Please guide our actions and reactions to best provide for any child that is made in your name. May he be healthy, strong, and wise. May he contain what he was and may he be the best of the two of us."

As each prayer ended, the temperature seemed to flash higher for an instant before going back down. When Naru finished his part of the prayer, there was a temperature flash and then the candles blew out. Both Mai and Naru could feel a buzzing in the air as if they weren't alone.

Naru turned to Mai and the minute their eyes connected, they were lost to each other.

Naru's lips crashed against Mai's as he pushed her backwards gently. When Mai felt the back of the bed against her legs, she allowed herself to fall back, Naru landing on top of her. As his lips descended onto her body, his hands made quick work of her top. When she felt the now crisp air against her skin, Mai gasped. At that moment, Naru took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. As they kissed, his need only grew in size.

Naru pulled back long enough to work on unhooking her bra. His hands shook as he finally managed to unclasp it. As soon as it fell from Mai's body, Naru had his hands on her breasts, massaging them and kissing her with passion. After a few minutes, Naru allowed himself to slide down her body and took one pert nipple into his mouth. He sucked until it was a hard peak before moving to the other one.

As Naru was sucking, kissing, and touching her, Mai was feeling hotter and hotter. Her hands started to shake, not from fear or anxiety, but from the lust that was flowing through her veins. Mai never knew that she could feel like this. She looked down when Naru seemed to leave her, to see him removing her skirt and panties with shaking hands. Mai covered herself when she was completely nude, afraid that she didn't look as good as she had hoped.

Naru reached across Mai's body and pulled her hands away. "You're beautiful, Mai."

Those simple words gave Mai the self confidence she needed. She sat up slightly, and grabbed a hold of Naru's shirt. She made quick work of the buttons before slipping it off. His undershirt was grey, and Mai was slightly surprised to see him in something other than black. Before returning to her body, Naru went ahead and slipped off his slacks, stopping before removing his boxers. He looked Mai int he eyes.

"Mai, are you ready? Are you sure?"

Mai looked at Naru and was taken with the fact that he asked the question before removing all his clothes. He knew that she wouldn't have a clear head if he had asked her that when he was completely naked.

"I am sure of you, Oliver," Mai admitted.

With those words Naru slipped his boxers off, and Mai tried not to look at it. She wasn't ready to see it. Naru slid on top of her, and she could feel everything. His lips found hers and then she felt him pressing into her. When Naru reached the resistance, he stopped, waiting for her to give him the okay. Mai looked into his eyes and nodded. Naru then pressed his lips to hers and sheath himself fully inside. Mai felt a few tears slip from her eyes as she felt the pain. Naru froze and took a deep breath to try and calm his rapid heart.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Just feeling each other's bodies and waiting for the right moment to move again. Finally Mai moved her hips slightly, to see if she would still feel the pain. Above her, Naru groaned from the feelings that it created.

"Mai, don't do that unless you want me to move. I don't know how much longer I can keep still," Naru admitted, eyes shut tight.

"Naru, I'm okay. You can move."

Naru opened his eyes and the moment that his eyes connected with Mai's, he began to move. He started thrusting slowly, savoring the feelings that it was creating in his body. As a small fire seemed to build, Naru picked up his pace until he was pumping in and out of her in a good, quick rhythm. He was nearing his release, but Naru knew that Mai hadn't had hers. He wanted her to go first.

Remembering something he had seen on his computer, Naru slipped a hand between their bodies. As he touched that bundle of nerves on her body, Mai gasped and seemed to cling to him tighter. Naru kept his pace and right before he couldn't take it anymore, Mai seemed to clench around him.

"Oliver!"

The minute Naru's real name fell from Mai's lips, he followed her into oblivion.


End file.
